uk_charts_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Chart Performance Game
You may actually be looking for the Chart Predictions game or the Chart Run Predictions game. Introduction Chart Performance is a game of luck and involves being randomly chosen a number from 1 to 100 from a random number generator, such as this website (you can also get the App from the iTunes App Store here), and the outcome is your debut position on the chart. Then you change the settings on the generator to a number picked from 1 to 105 for the next 'week' that goes by. If you get a number past 100, the single is a dropout and the game ends. On the next consecutive weeks, the number is increased by 5, so week 3 is 110, week 4 is 115 etc. which makes it more and more likely for the single to dropout. At the end of the performance (when it drops out to 101 or above) you give yourself a score for how well you did. Different areas you have achieved give different scores. UPDATE: I have just created Chart Performance 2 which has different rules on gameplay. Scroll down for the scoring and instructions. How to play 'Scoring' Peak: The points you get for the peak is 100 minus the peak position. For example, a number 1 peak would be 99 points and a 23 peak would be 77 points. Debut: Works exactly the same as for peak, but it is for your first position. Weeks on Top 100: Each week recieves 10 points. Weeks on Top 40: Each week recieves 15 points. Weeks on Top 10: Each week recieves 25 points. Biggest climb: Your biggest climb in positions is also added onto the score. Biggest fall: Your biggest fall in positions decreases your score. Dropout penalty: The number of places you fell according to your dropout is taken away from your score (this can't be your biggest fall as it falls out of the top 100). If the single dropped out of the top 200 then the dropout is considered to drop to 201. 'Bonus Scoring' 1 week at No. 1: 50 points 2 weeks at No. 1: 150 points 3 weeks at No. 1: 300 points 4 weeks at No. 1: 1000 points (from then: 1500, 3000, 10,000) Only one of these (or none) applies to the scoring. So 3 weeks at No. 1 does not give 500 points, it gives 300 points. Non-mover (same position for 2 weeks): Extra 100 points are added. Non-mover for 3 weeks: Extra 300 points are added. Non-mover for 4 weeks or more: Extra 1000 points, which triples if you get more weeks at the same position. Non-movers at #1 If a song stays at No. 1 for 2 or more consecutive weeks, you are awarded the points for the weeks it spent at #1 and the weeks at the same position. For example, staying at #1 for 3 consecutive weeks awards the player 300 points (weeks at #1) plus another 300 (not moving from a position for 3 weeks) which is 600 points for that area. Example I get 6 randomly from 1 to 100. I get 26 randomly from 1 to 105. I get 71 randomly from 1 to 110. I get 36 randomly from 1 to 115. I get 98 randomly from 1 to 120. I get 95 randomly from 1 to 125. I get 55 randomly from 1 to 130. I get 73 randomly from 1 to 135. I get 49 randomly from 1 to 140. I get 121 randomly from 1 to 145. Peak: 94 (100-6) Debut: 94 (100-6) Weeks on Top 100: 90 (10 weeks x 9) Weeks on Top 40: 45 (3 weeks x 15) Weeks on Top 10: 25 (1 week x 25) Biggest climb: 40 (95 to 55) Biggest fall: -62 (36 to 98) Dropout penalty: 72 (121-49). Total score: 254 If you have any questions or suggestions please reply. Obviously the format for this game doesn't make the performance very realistic or fair, it is just a bit of fun! Templates Score sheet 'Part 1' Chart performance table To play, create a comment on this page using the templates above. You can also help by editing the Player Stats section if they need to be updated, such as if a record is broken. Chart Performance 2 A sequel to the original Chart Performance Game, but envolves possible re-entries to the top 100 from 101-200. There are also more scoring categories: Note: Instead of doing 100 take away the position, it is now 200. *Peak (200 minus peak) *Top 200 Debut (200 minus debut from 1-200) *Top 100 Debut (200 minus debut from 1-100) *Top 200 weeks (5 points per week) *Top 100 weeks (10 points per week) *Top 40 weeks (15 points per week) *Top 10 weeks (25 points per week) *Biggest climb in Top 200 (points are difference in position) *Biggest climb (for 1-100) (points are difference in position) *Biggest fall (in Top 200) (points are difference in position taken away) *Biggest fall (for 1-100) (points are difference in position taken away) *Re-entries (30 points per re-entry to Top 100) *Highest re-entry (200 take away the highest re-entry position) *Dropout penalty (200 minus difference in positions) 'Bonus Scoring' 1 week at No. 1: 100 points 2 weeks at No. 1: 250 points 3 weeks at No. 1: 500 points 4 weeks at No. 1: 1000 points (from then: 1500, 3000, 10,000) Only one of these (or none) applies to the scoring. So 3 weeks at No. 1 does not give 850 points, it gives 500 points. Non-mover (same position for 2 weeks): Extra 100 points are added. Non-mover for 3 weeks: Extra 300 points are added. Non-mover for 4 weeks or more: Extra 1000 points, which triples if you get more weeks at the same position. Non-movers at #1 If a song stays at No. 1 for 2 or more consecutive weeks, you are awarded the points for the weeks it spent at #1 and the weeks at the same position. For example, staying at #1 for 3 consecutive weeks awards the player 500 points (weeks at #1) plus another 300 (not moving from a position for 3 weeks) which is 800 points for that area. Player Stats (record in bold) Chart Performance 1 (Top 100) Chart Performance 2 (Top 200) Category:Fun and Games Category:Incomplete Articles